In my heart
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Sequel to Love without truth. It has been two months since Chase has died. Now Jayla has to deal with problems with her friends and the new guy who is staring at her. Full summary inside. Hiatus.
1. happy birthday

Okay here is my sequel to my story Love without truth. It takes place two months after the showdown with Chase, because that's what everyone seemed to want. Thank you guys for all your support on my last story hope you like this one.

I do not own the Covenant or any of the actors in the movie. I own Jayla and what ever you don't recognize because chances are if you recognize it, I don't own it.

Summary: Its been two months and everyting was going back to normal until Jayla and Reids birthday. Is he back to ruin her life, or is she just dreaming. And who the hell is the new guy staring at her in class. Things between Jayla and a son become even more complicated than she thought possible. (sucky summary)

Chapter one- Happy birthday?

I stared out of the lake, the same lake that I spent every single free moment at since the showdown two months ago. Two months ago when I learned that the boy, Chase Collins, who I was falling for was the fifth member of the Covenant of silence and that he planned to kill my best friend Caleb to gain his power. It was a lot to soak in, so that's why I sat here at the lake where I had wonderful times with Chase, yea sure I hate him now but then it was different. I hugged my sweatshirt closer as the November air blew on my back, I sighed feeling as if someone else was there standing beside me but I knew I was alone. Alone, it was what I liked now a days, no one understood what I felt not even Pogue though he tried to help me I just pushed him away. I tried to push them all away but none of them would leave me alone, I mean Kate moved into my dorm because Heather switched and she said Sarah was bugging her. I was just glad they allowed me to be alone and think.

"Jayla, I know you're out here come on your party starts soon, hurry your ass up." I smiled beside myself, okay yea I said I liked to be alone but it seemed when ever someone was around I didn't feel as bad. I guess its only when I am alone that he creeps back into my thoughts, my mind and my heart. I stood up brushing the dead leaves from my denim skirt before I rushed around the house smiling at Kate and Pogue. Pogue had driven me to the lake so I had to go to my party thought I wish I could skip my own birthday, sad huh? It was weird that Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I were born so close all a month apart. I got into Kate's new Lexus just as she began to blare the Veronicas out of her speakers causing Pogue to groan and me to sing along to every song. It was the funniest drive to the Garwin mansion ever; the only bad thing was I hadn't been home since last school year. I have a habit of avoiding my house like the plague now I have to face my mother on my birthday.

"She is not their Jayla, Reid sent her out." I sighed but glared at how Pogue seemed to read my thoughts sometimes, I swear the boys can read minds but won't teach me how. It's mean. When we got to my house I saw about thirty cars I didn't recognize, must be my brothers friends, when we walked in the party was in full swing but one thing caught my eye. What caught my eye in the mass of people were three lovely looking Germans standing near the stairs before they same I ran toward them and jumped on one of the boy's back.

"Good to see you too Shadow." I loved their ascents; I missed them even if I saw Axel two months earlier I missed them all. These three were my life line while I was in Germany and when I was here I swear my cell phone bill must be out of control. They all smiled and we began a simple conversation until Josh pulled me to the makeshift dance floor which was filled with sweaty bodies. He pulled me to him by my hips; I was shocked at this because well Josh had always been like Baby boy, shy. This was definitely not the Josh I remembered and I couldn't figure out of why I liked it. I didn't care though it felt good to know I was safe with him, as he ran his hands up and down my back. When the song ended I excused myself to get a drink, my mouth was dry from all the heat, once I walking into the kitchen I realized my mistake.

"I can't take this Caleb, I love you but if you don't want to be with me I get it." I couldn't believe they were fighting, I mean they were perfect for each other but judging by Sarah's tone it was serious. Caleb looked angry like he was offended, I shouldn't listen but I couldn't help it.

"That's not it Sarah, I want to be with you. I care about you so much." I don't know if she realized he said care instead of love, I did which surprised me. Caleb was always one to say he loved you if he meant it. Maybe it was just because they were fighting.

"Than tell me how you feel, tell me what's on your mind. Ever since your birthday you have been different." Caleb hadn't been different, well not when I was around which was rarely but still, I would be able to tell.

"I can't Sarah." She just shook her head leaving him in the kitchen; I walked in to get my drink just as he put his head in his hands. He looked up as I opened the bottle of beer that I grabbed from the fridge, he looked surprised to see me, I had to admit it hurt that he was shocked that I wouldn't come to my own party.

"I am sorry about your fight with Sarah." All he did was nod walking toward me, there was something in his eyes that I didn't like I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Can I talk to you?" I smiled, his voice was quiet almost guilty but it was cute, which was the reason I smiled.

"Caleb we are talking I mean it's not like we never talk." He sighed and gave me a serious look, yea this was definitely not going to be a good conversation, it was going to be one of those conversation that's have been a long time coming.

"No I mean in private, its important please." I nodded as I followed him out of the kitchen, back into the living room then up stairs to my brother's old room, of all the places. I sat on my brother's bed while he pulled a computer chair to where I sat and he sat in front of me. There was a pause between us for a moment I don't think either of us knew what to say; it was awkward to say the least. He did speak though after the pause.

"I want to talk about the kiss before the fall fest." I knew what he was talking about, he had kissed me while everyone else was asleep, he told me I will always been in his heart. The only reason he kissed me was because he didn't think he would defeat Chase but he did so I told him after the kiss wasn't necessary anymore. The kiss though was not something I like to talk about let alone think about, at the time I still had feelings for him but now I was getting over it.

"Caleb come on, we can just let it go okay. I told you after you killed Chase that the kiss was a waste you were still alive. Plus I don't like you like that and you don't like me anymore we established that when school ended last year." He sighed looking in his eyes I could see he was battling with himself, over what I didn't know.

"That's not true, I do have feelings for. More than I should, I never got over you Jay I just had to because I was scared that if I still loved you I would lose you." He was only saying this because he was fighting with Sarah. I mean he couldn't still love me, could he? It was a scary thought and it was not something I wanted to think about.

"No you don't, you love Sarah. Your fighting I understand that Caleb but saying you love me isn't going to stop the fighting just apologize to her." He shook his head standing up then picking me up off the bed; I guess he wanted to add effect to what he was going to say next.

"I don't care if I am fighting with her, god damn it Jay I love you." I couldn't say anything because his lip crashed onto mine and he pushed me onto the bed before climbing on top of me. I wasn't scared, okay maybe I was I had never seen Caleb this was before ever.

"Caleb you don't want to do this, you have a girlfriend who loves you and who love." It was like he was drunk or high on something but his eyes told me he wasn't, I couldn't explain what was happening and it was shocking.

"Everyone tells me to say how I feel, to tell them whats on my mind well that whats I am doing. Jayla I wont do this if you don't want me to, I love you." I couldn't tell him to stop because his lips found mine, then the next thing I know we are both shirtless and his eyes are black as night then his warm brown again. He removed his mouth for me to breath but before I could speak again he cover it with his again, his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth as his hands roam my legs. When his left hand goes under my skirt is when I turn my eyes black and push him off me. I would not allow this.

"I don't want this, I don't want you. I don't love you." I could see the hurt in his eyes but it was for the best, I knew in my heart it would never work. I threw on my shirt as quickly as possible and ran out of the room to the living room. It didn't know that I was crying until Axel questioned me on my smeared makeup, realizing that I had cried and still was I bolted out of the house into the wood before he could ask another thing. I ran until I found an old fort the guys and I had built when we were eight, when I reached there I just collapsed on the ground, it was all too much. Why the hell did Caleb have to do that? I just sat there as rain began to fall, I could hear cars driving away in the distance and I checked my watch. It was almost midnight, the time my brother and I were born, great now I was going to ascend all alone. I leaned against an old oak tree and began singing softly to myself. The song was sad and soft but I eventually had to stop as I began to sob, I hated crying but I promised myself I would never cry in front of the guys. I looked down at the ground, it was dark I was even surprised I found this place but I guess I memorized these woods years ago. With one more glanced down at my watch I prepared myself to ascend, I was ready to do this alone. Then I heard my brother screams, they were distant but I felt his pain as he began to a ascend, a few minutes later his screams stopped and mine began as I was lifted into the air filled with a pain I had never felt before. When I was over I fell to the ground, I wasn't sore or anything like I thought, but I was still alone. My only thought was that the guys didn't care and they left me here to get sick in the rainy woods, all alone.

"_You're never alone." I shook my head at the voice; I stood up not knowing what to do. He couldn't be here it wasn't possible._

"_Your right, I am not there but I am always in your heart Jayla you can't get rid of me." I let out a yell, it wasn't true. He wasn't part of me; he was not in my heart_. _I began to shake, this couldn't be happening. He was dead, gone from my life forever; I should be able to move on._

"_You'll never move on Jayla, I will make sure that anyone who tries to take you from me will pay. When I come back, you will be mine." I was scared, his voice was so dark so angry but it held a lustful tone that I didn't like. _

"_NO, NO, No you're dead, you're gone shut up." I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I would not allow him to know I was crying. His deep enchanting laugh though told me he knew, I was upset that I wanted to cry. _

"_Keep dreaming darling." I shook my head, it couldn't be true. _

"_I hate you Chase." _

My eyes shot open and I found myself in an unfamiliar bed with someone's arms around my waist causing me to thrash about thinking it was him, the monster from my nightmare.

"Jayla calm down will you please. I am hung over and you're not helping." I calmed down at Josh's voice, glad to know I was safe with him. I heard the bedroom door open which caused me to look over at Pogue who just walked in, seeing him made me smile only slightly.

"Hey your awake." I nodded , he came on sat on the bed next to me as Josh's arms left me and he got up off the bed walking out of the room.

"Pogue, what happened? I remember being in the forest after my ascension and then nothing." I didn't want to mention my nightmare though it was probably something I should tell him.

"Well after you left Axel went looking for you but since he didn't know the woods he got lost in the rain. As soon as Reid ascended Caleb and I searched the woods, we heard you scream and ran toward the fort where we found you passed out." I nodded, hoping to god Caleb didn't touch me, I wasn't too happy with him after last night but my nightmare just made it all worse.

"Thank you, I thought you guys were going to leave me out there all alone." I looked away, Pogue was the only one I could talk freely too.

"Don't you ever think that baby girl. We love you so much, it will kill us to lose you." I smiled and hugged him for the first time in two months, the thought of Chase being alive made me cherish my friends even more now.

"I know, I am so tired, what time is it." The boy before me laughed checking his phone shaking his head.

"its about six in the evening, your not going to sleep. Go shower we are going to Nicky's." I shook my head laughing, I couldn't believe I slept so long but I got out of bed noticing I was in my pajamas. I gave Pogue a questioning look and he just told me Kate changed me, with a sigh of relief I grabbed clothes to change into after my shower.

After my shower I felt more awake and ready to party since yesterday my partying was cut short. When I was fully ready I walked out of my room and into my living room where my three German best friends were waiting, I was excited because they were all going to go to Spencer.

"Okay how are we getting there?" I didn't have my car and I knew their cars were still in Germany but I smiled as Axel held up my key ring. I went to take the keys but him and Josh ran out of the house, he always wanted to drive my Impala.

"Damn it Nala, he is going to kill my car." I smiled at my black haired best friend as her icy blue eyes shined with joy. We chased after the boys and jumped into the back seat of my Impala as Axel sped off in the direction I told him Nicky's was. We were about a ,ile from Nicky's when we were pulled over for speeding, I told Axel he wasn't allowed to go over fifty but no he wanted to go eighty miles an hour. I was happy to see the cop was an old friend Ryan lyric he wouldn't be to harsh if I talked to him. He looked at Axel with suspicion before I spoke up.

"Hey Ry, how is the force. I can't believe you made it." The older boy smiled at me shaking his.

"Why am I not surprised that your in the car Jay?" I gave him a shy smile, Ryan was a senior when the guys and I came into high school but we all became best friends.

"Hey, this is my friend from Germany. He doesn't know the rules I will take over." I stepped out of the car kicking Axel out of the front seat and he be grudgingly got in the back. When I got into the drivers seat I smiled at Ryan and he just shook his head at me giving me his signature smile.

"I heard about your boyfriend Chase, I am." Before he could finish I took off in the direction of Nicky's. Why did he have to bring that up? When I pulled up I told everyone to go in, I had to think for a second so they listened leaving me all alone in the car.

"If your back, I will kill you for good." I spoke to no one but at the same time I knew he could hear me. Sighing I got out of the car walking into Nicky's not noticing the stranger standing in the dark next to a black Mustang.


	2. Strangers and Hospital visits

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to post a new Chapter I was just so iffy on whether or not to give up on this story. But thanks to the reviews I did receive I am very happy sp here is Chapter 2

Summary: It's been two months and everything was going back to normal until Jayla and Reid's birthday. Is he back to ruin her life, or is she just dreaming. And who the hell is the new guy staring at her. Things between Jayla and a son become even more complicated than she thought possible. (sucky summary)

* * *

Chapter 2: Strangers and Hospital visits

When I walked into Nicky's I smiled at the familiar faces and walked over to the table filled with my friends and Caleb. To me he no longer fell into the friend category, I couldn't talk to him after last night I mean what do you say to that. Taking a seat farthest away from him and next to my wonderful brother who would soon leave the table to play a round of pool, I smiled at everyone even Caleb who looked at me with a blank stare. Sarah clung to his arm as if someone would come and steal him away from her but she had no idea what went through his head now. One by one the boys all got up and went to their games, either foosball or pool leaving Sarah, Kate, Nala and I alone sitting at the once crowded table.

"They do this to us all the time it's not fair." Sarah sighed, I just laughed I was used to it by now I mean you let them have there space. I told Sarah that they would come crawling back later so we just started a conversation over nothing, it seemed like none of us wanted to talk because the conversation soon died into a silence.

"I am getting a coke does anyone want one?" All three of the girls shook their heads and I sighed leaving the table, something was on their minds but none of them would speak. When I finally made it through the crowd around the bar I was able to order myself a coke from the smiling Nicky.

"Well hey girl what can I get for you?" I smiled at the older man; he was close to the boys and I so I was always comfortable around. I ordered a coke and handed Nicky the money as he handed me a glass filled with nice soda. When I got back to my table Caleb had once again joined us and I could only guess that Pogue was playing pool. The table was filled with an awkward silence which I thought was killer so I walked over to the juke box putting in the money I searched for a song and I finally decided on 'Into the night by Nickelback.' I smiled over at the table before walking out on to the dance floor. As soon as my feet hit the floor my hips move in erotic circles, I smiled at all the boys as I made my way to the middle of the dance floor only to be joined by Aaron. I smiled and grinded my hips against his, okay I may hate him but I needed a dance partner.

"I didn't come out here to dance with you Jay." I sighed, and stopped moving my hips looking at the boy with a serious face.

"What do you want, I put on a song so I could dance not talk to a loser like you." He shook his head, I had to say Aaron had changed a lot in the past few months he had become less of a prick but I still didn't like him.

"Look I know we don't like each other but my friend needs a date for this Friday and I was thinking." I didn't even let him finish I walked off over to the pool tables I was not going to go out on a date with his loser friend. Walking off the dance floor I bumped into Josh who shook his head and dragged me back to the dance floor as 'How did I fall in love with you,' Began to play. I made a face at the Backstreet boy song. Josh didn't care he took my hand and we began to slow dance next to Caleb and Sarah, we were soon joined by Kate and Pogue on the other side of us. I felt comfortable in Josh's arms as we danced like a couple but I could feel Caleb look at me every so often, it used to the guy's theme song for us. It may not have been our official song but Pogue, Reid and Tyler deemed it as ours so dancing to it felt awkward even if it wasn't with him. After the song ended I kissed Josh on the cheek and headed over the pool table where my brother was yet again scamming some kid.

"Reid what have I told you about beating poor innocent souls." My brother looked at me shaking head and the boy holding the pool stick smirked.

"He isn't beating me deary, I am actually beating him." I was shocked, the boy had a rich English accent that probably cause any girl to swoon, he was also tall with inky black hair that fell into icy blue eyes, lighter than mine and Reid's eyes. But you see that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me what that my brother was losing, my brother never lost never.

"Really, Reid your losing." I could tell shock was evident in my voice because the stranger laughed. This never happened, I mean Reid always won even if he had to use, come to think of it I didn't even feel him use. I looked at Tyler and Axel for some sort of answer at how my brother lost but neither of them gave an answer. Sighing I just shook my head examining the pool table judging at the fact that there were more solids on the table that Reid was solid, shaking my head I looked at Reid.

"Let me take over for you." The boy looked shocked as my brother shrugged his shoulder and handed me the pool stick. I guess he didn't expect my brother to give up. I lined up ready to take my shot when Aaron Abbot walked over. He didn't even talk he whispered something to my opponent and they both walked out of the bar.

"So I guess I win." I smiled walking away from the pool table with Axel following behind me.

"So who was that guy?" He just shrugged his shoulders, I guess he didn't tell them his name but he hung out with Abbot which meant he was not someone I wanted to be around anyway. When I got back to our table Pogue had once again joined us and I sat in my seat taking a sip of my coke. The table was alive with chatter but I kept quiet, my mind was drifting again I began to think about Chase again but more importantly I thought about the dream I had the night before when I passed out. He couldn't be coming back, could I mean it wasn't possible? I was brought out of my thoughts when Axel tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at my German friend with a questioning glance.

"Nala isn't feeling well and wants to go home, can I use your car." I smiled nodding my head, how could I not let him borrow it.

"Yea go ahead, me and Josh can catch a ride with Tyler." He nodded before walking out with Nala who looked paler than usual. I looked at everyone else at the table hoping someone would tell me something but they were all lost in their own conversations. Sighing I took another sip of my soda as my cell began to ring playing a stupid generic ring tone.

"Hello." My voice caused everyone at the table to stop their conversations and look at me, I blushed at the attention I was receiving for just speak but after a second they went back to their conversations.

"Hello is this Jayla Garwin?" I wanted to say no fucking duh but I resisted the urge and answered with a polite yes.

"I am sorry to inform you but your mother is in the hospital." I laughed, not to be mean but I had to be a joke.

"You're joking right." At this point everyone at the table looked at me again because there was distress in my voice and I knew. I know I said I hated my mother but she still was my mother and I didn't want her to be hurt.

"No Miss. Garwin I am sorry this is not a joke we have your mother here at the Boston hospital." I sighed, I could feel myself began to shake but I refused to cry over her, she hated me and I hated her.

"I'll be there soon, just don't tell her." With that I hung up the phone looking at everyone's confused faces but no one went to speak except Pogue.

"Baby girl are you okay?" I just shook my head and then walked over to the pool tables, I needed to tell Reid he was closer to my mother than I was but not by much. When I walked over Reid hand his phone to his ear and I knew that the nurse had called him too. As soon as he saw me he took me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Yea we'll be there." He handed the phone to Tyler as he hung up, Tyler told Reid that he would come with us but we should tell the others before we left. My brother began to walk but still held me in his arms; he knew I was upset even though I didn't like my mother. When we got to the table Reid did most of the talking and by the end Pogue and Caleb, much to my displeasure, decided they too would come to the hospital.

"Sarah you and Kate can go home in my car and Josh you said you can drive a bike so you can take Pogue's bike to the dorms with you." Josh nodded taking the keys from Pogue before he left he also kissed my forehead walking out of the bar. Sarah and Kate both kissed their men goodnight before we all loaded up our vehicles and drove off in opposite directions.

I sat quietly in the back seat of my brother's car in between Caleb and Pogue, who were both equally as silent. In fact the only sound in the car was the radio which itself was playing low so you could barley hear the words, the whole car was sad and I didn't like it. I tried to do something to take my mind off the reason we were all in the car so when I heard a song I liked I asked my brother turn up the radio which he did and I hoped the music could drown away the sadness. Soon we all were singing to the songs but it was all a fake happiness none of us were truly happy. I sighed singing to the song on the radio when Caleb's hand brushed my thigh, he made a quick apology and looked out the window, and I shook my head looking straight ahead. I hated sitting next to him as we drove because every bump our knees would brush every time he moved his arm it brushed my side. I hated it, I was mad about last night and every time he even touched me it brought back the bad memories causing me to want to cry again. I leaned my head on Pogue's shoulder and yawned closing my eyes but all I saw was Caleb laying on top of me kissing me. I opened my eyes and shut them again hoping the images would go away and they did as I drifted into a light sleep.

_I was in the woods once again, I sighed knowing I had fallen asleep way too easily and this was the catch._

"_My love you're here." I shook my head, I was numb at that moment but I wasn't too numb because I could feel angry and it was directed at Chase for trying to hurt my mother._

"_You son of a bitch you hurt my mother I am going to kill you." I felt him behind me so I turned around while trying to punch his pretty little face. He fell back when my fist connected with his face, he wasn't expecting that. _

"_You're a fucking coward and I hate you so god damn much. Why couldn't you just leave me the hell alone? You had to bring my mother into this of all people damn it." His face held a look of shock as he stood up, he was confused as well._

"_Jayla what the hell are you talking about? I never touched your mother I wouldn't do that I love you." I shook my head, he loved me bullshit he hurt Caleb, Pogue and Kate all people I cared about why would this be different. _

"_Oh don't even start that shit with me; you nearly killed THREE you get that THREE of my friends who I love." I felt weird saying that I loved Caleb even if it was just general but he was still in that general thing. Chase just looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, this definitely wasn't the Chase I knew. _

"_I didn't touch your mother Jayla I swear to you it wasn't me. You have to believe me I came here to warn you not to argue." I scoffed I didn't believe a word out of his mouth, he was a liar I had proof of that this was all a show he was putting on. I wouldn't believe him, he hurt my mother it was obvious he wanted revenge. _

"_Fuck that I don't believe a word out of your mouth bastard." He got angry and tried to throw a power ball at me but I of course managed to dodge him._

"_Fuck don't believe me but when your world comes crashing down you'll come running to me. See you later sweetie, don't say I dint warn you." With that he disappeared leaving me alone to soak in his words, could he be telling the truth._

I was jerked from my sleep by Pogue who informed me that we had a arrived at the hospital, I sighed in relief and exited the Hummer. I hated hospital because they were always so cold and clean like someone bleached it every hour, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I walked into the main lobby with the boys at my side as we walked up the nurse's station.

"Can I help you kids?" I smiled at the elderly women as she smiled up ar us from her chair behind the desk.

"Yes, um my mother is here um Gina Garwin, I was wondering if we could see her." The lady smiled while typing away on the computer than looking up at us with slight suspicion.

"She can only have two visitors at a time and someone is already in there so if the rest of you would wait over there." I looked at the boys and they all nodded walking into the waiting area taking seats. I smiled at the woman as she typed once more on the computer than printed something out for me.

"Here is your visitor pass sweetie; her room is just down the hall 142." I nodded and began to walk down the cold sterile hallway in the direction that the kind nurse pointed me. After a good minute I finally found my mothers room, the door shut so I just stood outside of it for a minute before knocking nervously. I heard moving around and voiced before the door was opened.

"Look officers I know your trying to help but- Jayla is that you? Oh my Jayla Garwin." I smiled at my Aunt Paige, I was so glad she was here. I embraced her in a hug and she held me tight as I cried for the first time all night, I let it all out, as soon as my aunt let me go I rushed to my mother's side, I took her hand in mine as she looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

"Jayla, I am so sorry for everything I have done." It was hard for her to speak but she did it anyway, I just shook her head while squeezing her hand it was my way of accepting her apology.

"Mom, don't even worry about it I understand." I did really understand well partly maybe it's hard to understand why someone would hate their own daughter but I forgave her because I knew I loved my mother deep down. I turned in the chair that I sat to look at my aunt who was leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Aunt Paige, Could my mother have been attacked my something magical?" My qunt was a witch in a covenant that originated in Salem but she now lives in Florida which is where my mother and she were coming from. I think my aunt being a witch and my mother not gaining any power was part of the reason she disliked me but that's not what's important right now.

"No there was no way, I would have felt it unless it was your kind of power but if it was you guys would have felt it. Plus he injures are from physical contact with fists and knives so there was no way it was magic." That was impossible I was so set on it being Chase but I knew he was addicted to power to much to use physical contact, he even told me he didn't do it should I believe him. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it wasn't him that someone else was after us but part of me wanted it to be chase so I could hunt him down a murder his sorry ass. I squeezed my mothers hand once more before standing up and walking out of the rooming saying I would send Reid in. As I walked down the cold hallway again I began to cry again, I was so afraid of losing my mother even if I just forgave her that minute I would hate to lose someone I care about. When I got into the waiting room again I handed Reid the pass and took a seat between Pogue and Caleb.

"You alright Baby girl." I nodded to Pogue resting my head on his shoulder as I cried silently, I felt someone begin to rub my back and I looked over at Caleb, if it was a different situation I would have yelled instead I just closed my eyes.

"Its going to be okay, we figured it's probably Chase out for revenge we will find him and kill him this time." I opened my eyes and stared at Caleb Shaking my head, it couldn't have been chase.

"It wasn't him, my aunt said it wasn't magic related it was a physical attack. Chase is far to addicted to attack someone physically, we all know that." The boys all exchanged glances but agreed that It couldn't be Chase and that he was dead, I wanted to tell them he wasn't but it wasn't the right time.

"So who I mean we have no enemies." I shook my head, we didn't in school we were loved by most of the student body and if anyone had a problem they wouldn't go after my mother. I was confused to say the least but no one had any answers. Twenty minutes after Reid walked down the hallway he walked out with bloodshot eyes and my Aunt next to him. I got up from my seat hugged him as we both began to cry into each others shoulders, it was strange for the other three to see us like this.

"Two of you may go in now to see Gina if you would like." I could hear the boys talk amongst themselves I was far too focused on my brother at that moment.

"Reid it will be okay I promise." He pulled out of the hug and looked at me with a small smiled on his tear stained face not a smirk a real smile.

"I am the one that is supposed to comfort you little sister." I laugh and walk with him to take a seat next to Caleb and Aunt Paige. I just sat there as the three talked around me, every time I was asked a question I had no answer, I was trying to think of who would hurt my mother like that. Ten minutes later Pogue and Tyler came walking out, with sad faces; I even swore I saw Tyler shed a few tears before he approached us. Even though my mother was a bitch to me as a kid she loved the boys and they loved her at times so seeing her like this affected them as well as Reid and I.

"Caleb I guess your going in there alone." Caleb Nodded getting up from his seat, I felt bad that he had to face this alone so I stood up and followed him.

"You didn't have to come." I didn't say anything to him as we approached my mother's room, for the second time in the hour I walked in and saw my mother laying in the bed. Caleb walked up to the chair and sat down holding my mothers hand as I stood in the corner watching her whisper to him, I didn't know what she was saying but he looked back at me a few times before getting up.

"Go talk to her." I nodded taking a seat in the chair that the boy had just left and I took my mothers hand as she looked at me with the same blue eyes I held.

"Jayla, I know I didn't get along with you when you were growing up but if I get out of here that's going to change I promise." I nodded leaning down to kiss my mothers cut up cheek before I rose out of the chair and walked out of the room with Caleb. We walked in silence back to the lobby where all of us hug my Aunt good night before we left.

"Take care of yourself Jayla; I will call you if anything changes." I nodded to my aunt as I noticed we were alone; I hugged her and decided to ask her a question.

"Aunt Paige do you know why mother disliked me so much?" she just smiled patting my head telling me not to worry as she walked down the cold hallway as I walked out of the hospital. I walked in the dark to where the hummer was parked and joined Pogue and Caleb in the backseat as Tyler drove off toward Spencer.

The ride back was different we were all louder and more talkative which was good; I think we were all at peace now that we knew it wasn't a magical force at all. The whole ride seemed to go by quicker because before I knew it we pulled up to the old building we all called our school. We agreed that Pogue and Caleb would stay with Reid and Tyler because their luck they would be caught in the girls dorms so as they went one way I went the other. When I got to the dorm I wasn't tired and I saw Heather was still out so I grabbed my bathing suit out of my drawer and changed, grabbing a towel I left heading to the pool. I knew it would be empty since it was extremely late so I jumped in and began to swim a few laps; the water was chilly since I didn't have a one piece like I was used to. I swam lap after lap because I seemed to be able to lose myself in, I soon forgot all my worries and cares as I pushed myself to the limit. After I had finished ten or so laps I pulled my body out of the water and went to get my towel but it was missing, that was not good because the air in the pool area was cold so I was freezing in my bikini.

"Looking for something?" I scoffed at Aaron Abbot's voice behind before turning around to face him and the black haired kid from Nicky's who to my shock was holding my towel.

"Abbot tell your friend to give me my fucking towel." He just shook his head as his friend just stared at me with intense green eyes, to say the least I was a tad freaked out.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell him." I gave a gross scoff and walked out of the pool and toward my dorm, when I got there Heather was fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I slipped into my Pajamas before climbing into bed drifting into a dreamless, Chaseless sleep.


	3. Bars and I love you

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but I hit a roadblock in my writing. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jayla and anyone you don't know.

Chapter 3: Bars and I love you.

* * *

When I woke in the morning I reeked of chlorine so I grabbed my uniform and bathroom stuff before quietly walking out of my room toward the girls showers. As I showered I took in the events of yesterday, my mothers attack and then the run in at the pool. Whoever that guy with Aaron was I didn't like him, he seemed like a totally creep and there was no way he could be my brother if he wasn't messed up in someway. Then again I could have been overreacting I mean after the Chase incident anyone new would seem suspicious but there was something about him I didn't trust and this time I was going to listen to the little voice inside my head. Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me I grabbed my clothes and walked into a changing stall so I could do just that change. Once I was dressed completely in my uniform and my blonde hair was in a tight bun so it didn't touch my clothes I walked out of the bathroom back to my dorm. When I walked in Heather was changed and ready to go to class so I threw my things on my bed before we both walked to class together.

When we arrived in our English three periods later we sat right below Aaron and his creepy friend who smirked at me. I shook my head as we took our seats and pretended to pay attention to the professor lecture on Poetry, I like poetry but not when someone is reading it to me pulling apart every line.

"So where were you last night, I mean I saw you leave Nicky's but you guys didn't come back till late?" I looked at Heather I was debating whether or not to tell her the real answer or make up some excuse but I figured someone would tell her eventually.

"My mom was in the hospital up in Boston." That one statement made my roommate throw out all these questions to me, ones I didn't feel like answering so I just told her that I would tell her all about tonight after diner. She just nodded and began to actually pay attention unlike me; I had caught Josh's eyes as he stared at something behind me. He furrowed his eyebrows then looked at me and began to mouth something when he was cut off by the professor.

"Is there a problem Mr. Schaffer?" Josh quickly turned around and gave some lame excuse the professor not buying his excuse just shook his head but continued his lecture.

"What was that about?" I looked at Heather with a confused. "The thing with Josh just now he was looking at you when he got in trouble." I just shrugged my shoulders I had not answer for her or myself. I couldn't help but wonder what he was looking at behind me so when the teacher turned his back I looked behind me to meet the icy gaze of the boy next to Aaron; his eyes were so cold I lost my breath before I quickly turned back around. I had never seen someone with eyes so cold and it wasn't because his eyes were ice blue no his eyes were cold like dead. Heather looked at me confused as I took a deep breath but I just shook her head telling her I was okay which she accepted and once again began to pay attention to the lecture.

Once class was over I grabbed my book and rushed over to Josh who waited for me, once I was there we both walked out of the class. I turned to him as we walked to his class to begin my questioning but I couldn't because he cut me off.

"Did you see that guy staring at you, did you feel the intensity of his eyes, something is wrong with that guy but I can't place it Jay." I nodded I could tell Josh was worried so I gave him a tight hug.

"Don't tell the guys about I don't want to worry them, this is between just you and me until we get some solid evidence that something is up with him." Josh nodded as we walked into the class room; after that my day seemed to fly by due to my lack of interest in my classes and before I knew I was staring at the blue water of the pool.

"You know we have a meet this Wednesday right?" I jumped from the shock of Caleb's voice, I really didn't know he was behind me. He laughed, I wanted to smile at his laugh but I had to remember I was still mad about Saturday I would not give in now.

"Yea I know." I went to walk away from the pools edge and him but he grabbed my wrist in a firm grip, not too hard but hard enough.

"Jayla you can't keep walking away from me." I turned back to face him my blue eyes glaring into his dark brown ones.

"I can and I will okay, now let go." He frowned at me and I could tell he was upset that I didn't like him anymore, its not that I wanted him to be upset but he had Sarah and she loved him.

"No I won't let go, damn it Jay I love you I always have why cant you just love me back." I was glad he kept his voice low because our fellow swimmers had begun walking out of the locker room staring at us.

"Caleb, listen to me. We had our chance at love, we lost it and we both moved on. You love Sarah so don't ruin it, I love seeing you two happy." He shook his head pulling me a little closer to him, now Pogue, Reid and Tyler had come out of the locker rooms as well and were staring at us as well.

"I don't love her I love you and no one can change that Jayla." I looked at him with my filled with sadness.

"I don't love you back so move on." He winced, I knew I hurt him but it was the only way that I could make him understand.

"You don't mean that, you can tell me you don't love me but." I glared at him, something was so off with him lately like him telling me he loved me. Yes I just realized now that something was off okay I am a little slow here okay.

"I do, what's wrong with you Caleb your not usually like this? Did something happen?" he shook his head, he stared down at me and I wanted to smile but I couldn't I had to make him see that Sarah was the girl for him.

"Nothing happened except I know realize how much you mean to me, I miss you." I did smile this time but it was not a full smile more like a meager half smile.

"Caleb we don't have to be in love to be friends. I am always here for you no matter what I swear it. Now don't ever tell me you love me again." He nodded defeated and we both walked over to the guys not mentioning a word of what had gone on between us. When Caleb went to do is practice the boys began to question me about what went on but I wouldn't give up any answer I was just focused on the boy who was staring at me with cold eyes. He seemed to stare right through me, like I was nothing but a ghost of the past. I had to admit again this kid was creeping me out, that was not good people didn't creep me out on a regular basis it took a lot to be creepy. When it was my turn to swim I just did when I always do and I found my self lost in the swim, it calmed me down. When I got out of the water I grabbed a towel and walked back over to the guys who were arguing with Abbot and the boy with icy blue eyes.

"Just shut up Abbot and go away okay." I stood next to Reid as he yelled at Abbot I was really confused on what was going on.

"Garwin stop being a prick okay; just give my friend the money you owe him from last night." I could only guess he was talking about the pool game last night, the game that his friend walked out on forfeiting his game.

"Actually if you're talking about last nights pool game, your friend owes Reid money due to the fact he walked out in the middle of the game." The icy eyed boy glared at me causing me to shiver from the intense cold radiating out of them.

"I had to leave and plus I was wining when I left so I get the money." His accent was so cute but he was still a creep, the argument could go no further because the couch clew the whistle ending our practice. I walked into the girl's locker room and began to change talking to heather about some things before I left the locker room and headed to my dorm to change into my normal clothes. After I changed into black skinny jeans and a plain violet shirt I heard an unexpected knock on my door, sighing I answered it letting Sarah in. I could tell she was confused and upset just by the look on her face I hadn't seen her this way since we had told her about the power.

"Sarah what's up, are you okay?" she sighed pulling out my desk chair she sat down facing me as I sat on my bed.

"Have you ever loved someone but you knew that it wasn't meant to be because at the same time you love someone else or you just don't love that person like you should?" it was like she knew my inner feelings and how I felt before in the past, it wasn't right but was she talking about her and Caleb.

"Does Caleb know that you like someone else Sarah?" she nodded her head, could that be why he was so open to telling me he loved me, so desperate for me to say it back.

"He knows and he understands but I just don't want to break up with because I don't know if the other guy loves me back." It made some sort of sense people fall in love but realize soon after its more of a friendship love then anything I guess that's what happened with Sarah and Caleb but both are afraid to be alone again.

"So who is the other guy?" she blushed and turned her face away form me which automatically meant I knew the person well or she was embarrassed to like who ever she did.

"Its your brother. I love Reid." I must say I was completely shocked, I couldn't even say anything but I had to think about how Caleb felt. I mean if he really loved Sarah her falling for Reid must have broken his heart but if he didn't love her as much as he thought he did then was he still hurt. This was all to confusing for me, the idea that my ex boyfriend's girlfriend who is also my friend is in love with my twin brother, am the only slightly shocked by this? I mean Sarah seemed perfect for Caleb why choose Reid after her time with Caleb.

"Can you go please I need some time by myself." She nodded walking out of my room, I was confused but it would explain why Caleb kept telling me he loved me, it wasn't real he just needed someone to love him back. I was so confused I just need to get out and think so that's exactly what I did.

An hour later I found myself sitting at a bar in town, it was the only one besides Nicky's and I was not going to risk going there tonight when I wanted space.

"Give me another shot of tequila, please Kyler." The bartender smiled shaking his head threatening to cut me off since it was my fourth drink but I wasn't close to being drunk yet so I needed more alcohol. When he handed me the shot glass I downed it easily after I rested my head in my shaking hands, why was I so upset? I mean just a few months ago I was so jealous of Sarah for dating Caleb and now their falling apart but I'm the one sulking my sadness in alcohol. Maybe it was because I was finally over my best friend and I wanted him to be happy or maybe it was that I did love him but I couldn't believe that he loved me. Whatever it was I didn't like, I had to keep telling myself I didn't like Caleb I mean anyone but him maybe I could fall back in love with Chase. Oh wait that wont work because he's evil damn it or maybe Josh would fall in love with me and I wouldn't have to admit that maybe I was falling for Caleb again. I took in a deep sigh before ordering another shot of tequila.

"Aren't you a little too young to drink, Love." I knew the accent so I made no move to look at his face, my only question was why on earth he was here, and he should be at Nicky's with his buddy.

"Why do you care?" I took my shot from Kyler smiling. "Thanks Kyler." He just walked away to take care of another customer. The boy next to me sighed leaning against the bar staring at me while looked anywhere but him.

"I care because what you're doing is dumb and it won't erase your feelings, love." With that he walked off onto the dance floor with some girl dressed in a red dress. What the hell did he know about my feelings, I sighed downing another shot that was bought by some guy at the end of the bar who winked at me.

"Hey Jayla aren't you a little too young for this?" I cringed at the sound of this person's voice, the person who has haunted my dreams from the moment he died. Ordering another shot I turned to face my ex boyfriend and the guy who tried to kill people cared about. I was shocked at what I saw, this couldn't be Chase this was impossible because instead of an eighteen year old boy facing me there was a man that looked about thirty. He had Chase's brown hair and enchanting green eyes but it wasn't possible for this to be him, in my dreams he looks the same as before.

"Who are you?" I had to question it, there was no way this was him, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm hurt baby that you would forget me, though I do look a little different." His voce was now cold and callous; I had to admit it frightened me more than it should.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" his eyes flickered somewhere else before coming to focus back on me; something wasn't right about him being here, something was wrong.

"I cam to warn you, something bad is going after you and the boys." I shook my head downing the shot I ordered, I was borderline drunk a few more shots and I would forget the night.

"Not possible unless you plan on trying to defeat Caleb again, you won't stand a chance Chase, Pogue, Reid and I have all ascended so your out of luck." The boy or should I say man before me sighed taking a sip of the beer he had ordered. He looked me dead in the eyes and I saw the compassion he held for me still burning bright but I wouldn't let that steal my heart again.

"Look Jayla, I would love more power trust me I would but I know that I can't fight all four of you. I am warning you that someone is after you guys because they came after me." I looked into his eyes and I saw that he wasn't lying but then again how many times did he lie to me before he tried to kill Caleb, how many lies did I not see.

"If they came after you than why are you still alive huh? Why aren't you dead?" he sighed taking another sip of his beer, I wanted another shot but I wanted information from him first.

"Because I fled, I ran away like the coward I am okay. There I admit it Jayla I am coward a power hungry coward who almost lost it all." He was being serious, I could tell. Something wasn't right, I was thinking of calling the boys but I needed more then a hunch to go on, I needed facts.

"What are you talking about Chase, tell me what happened." He downed the last of his beer before shaking his head. He stood up from his bar stool causing me to stand as well I wanted him to sit back down; I needed him to tell me what was coming. I may hate that man beyond reason but I needed his help. When he saw me stand up he embraced me in a tight hug which shocked me and caused me to fight against him.

"Jayla be careful, I know you and the guys hate me but right now I am just trying to do right by the covenant even though I have wronged you beyond forgiveness." With that he let me go and walked out of the bar, I sat back and ordered another shot, I needed to forget this all.

"Who was that your boyfriend? He seems a tad bit old for you, love." This boy was making me angry as I downed my shot, he was completely infuriating.

"Will you shut up, he is none of your business but if you must know he is not my boyfriend." He smiled as he slid onto the bar stool next to me.

"Well that's good; he was far too old for you." I shook my head again ordering another shot knowing soon I would be drunk off my ass but that's what I wanted.

Four more drinks later I couldn't sit still on the bar stool and the infuriating but cute boy had to keep me from falling on my ass.

"Love, I think we should go back to the dorms." The boy with icy eyes smiled, it was the first time I had seen the British boy smile

"Okay but I can't drive." I laughed, I just couldn't stop laughing, and it was like there was a joke that kept repeating itself.

"I'll take you back I promise." He whispered it in my ear as he held my waist leading me out of the bar into the dark parking lot where I saw a black hummer parked next to my Impala but I thought nothing of it in my drunken state.

* * *

Caleb's P.O.V

I had been sitting with everyone having a movie night at my house when my cell rang; I was shocked to hear that it was Chase. I didn't even know the son of a bitch was still alive but what shocked me more was that he told me Jayla was at a bar in town and that she was in trouble. Now see normally who would believe a psycho who tried still your powers but you see when someone threatens the life of the girl you love, Yes I love jayla get over it. So once I heard she was in danger and possibly wasted I told the guys and we all jumped into Tyler's hummer driving off to the only bar in town besides Nicky's.

"Are you sure she's in there, maybe Chase kidnapped her I mean my sister isn't one to drink." I wished Reid was right but we barley knew Jayla anymore; we didn't know what went on inside her head she could be in that bar.

"You never know Reid, Jay has been different we all see it." I looked at Tyler as he leaned his head against the wheel, so he noticed it too. I sighed looking at the bar as the door opened and a drunken Jayla was held up by Aaron friend. I went to get out but Pogue stopped me because Reid was already out of the Hummer yelling at the boy who just held Jayla from falling and laughed in Reid's face walking toward what we could only assume was his car. We all jumped out of the SUV and headed toward them, there was no way in hell that Jayla was going home with him.

"Hey dude, just give us Jayla." Tyler spoke trying to be calm because he knew the rest of us were ready to beat his ass, well he probably didn't think I would but trust me I was pissed beyond belief.

"She wants me to take her back, if she wanted you guys she would have called. Right, Love?" Jayla giggled and nodded her head while I was about ready to strangle him because when he called her love of course I was jealous if I couldn't be with her this scum bag sure as hell wouldn't be. I know I sound mean but I loved her and I wanted the best fro her not some punk.

"Fuck that, give me my sister, I will take care of her." Jayla just shook her head giggling more and more, she was far more wasted then we had expected. He went to speak again but Pogue wouldn't allow it, he grabbed Jayla throwing her to me while he punched the guy multiple times in the face.

"Never come near her again." With that I carried her to the hummer followed by the guys, we when we got in I sat her on my lap as she stared up at me biting her lip.

" Caleb. I. love.. You" it was quiet and I hear her giggle in between each word before she passed out the alcohol must have been far too much for her. Sighing I brushed the blonde locks from her face looking upon her pale beauty, leaning down I kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." I knew she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow and that hurt but it also made me feel a bit better because she wouldn't have to know that I touched her.


	4. i hate you and Music

Hey, I know this Chapter isn't that long but I have been so preoccupied and it's late so I just wanted to update. Sorry for the delay. I also have pictures of Jayla, Nala, Axel Josh and Blaine on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the covenant characters; I own Jayla, Nala, Axel, Blaine and josh. I also own my plot to this story. I do not own the song in this chapter; it is Goodbye to you by the veronicas.

* * *

Chapter 4: I hate you and music

I woke up to the bright light of the sun shining through the curtains in Caleb's bedroom. Wait Caleb's bedroom. I tried to look around to really see if I was in his room but my head hurt far too much, I groaned and closed my eyes tight. I rolled over in the soft sheets trying to get comfortable but my head felt like someone was splitting in two.

"Enjoying your hangover, dear?" Why the hell did Mrs. Danvers have to be so loud, I knew that I was definitely at Caleb's but how the hell did I get there.

"Don't be so loud please." The older woman just laughed forcing me to open my eyes by handing me two Advil plus a glass of water.

"Take them and go back to bed the boys should be back from school in a few hours." I didn't answer I just took the two pills and went back to sleep hoping I could remember what happened after I got totally wasted, I remembered everything before I got wasted, I remembered the Chase thing but after that everything became a blur of alcohol.

"You think we can wake her up?" I could barley hear Tyler's voice as I came out of my dreamless sleep, the guys were back oh joy its lecture time.

"I'm already up no worries." I opened my eyes and sat up In Caleb's bed, you don't understand how fucking weird it was to think that. I mean being in Caleb's bed, spending the night in his bed was weird even if he wasn't in it.

"Good." I smiled at Pogue but there was no smile on his face or any of the guys faces for that matter. "What the hell were you thinking Jayla? Getting drunk that isn't like you, and than you almost went home with a stranger what the fuck!"

I winced as Pogue yelled I couldn't remember trying to go home with anyone, the only person other than Chase that I talked to at the bar was the creepy guy but I would never go home with him. Would I?

"Shut up okay, damn it was upset and I don't fucking remember trying to go home with any guy, I don't even remember coming here." The boys all looked at me I could tell they wanted to ask me something but none of them spoke and it was beginning to agitate me until Caleb spoke up.

"Did you know Chase wasn't dead?" Fuck that was a question I dint want to be asked, but how the hell did he know about Chase.

"How did you find out about Chase being back?" The boys all exchanged angry glances, shit they were mad at me and that was something I did not want right now.

"What the fuck Jay you should have told us about him being back, it could have been dangerous for you." I glared at Caleb, who the hell did he think he was my father, well guess what I didn't care about what he had to say.

"Just shut up, he didn't hurt me god damn he just warned me that I was in danger and plus he admitted he couldn't take the four of us."

"So you saw him too, what the fuck?" the other boys just stayed out of the fight brewing between Caleb and I, good thing too I didn't want to be mad at them too.

"So what Caleb, he didn't even touch me so don't fucking freak out. It's not a big deal I mean I don't even know how you found out about him being alive."

"Because he fucking called me telling me that you were going to get drunk off your ass at some bar in town, that's why." I couldn't believe that Chase called him, did that mean they had picked me up and drove me here. But I wasn't focused on how I got home anymore no I was far to pissed off at Caleb to care.

"Oh just shut up Caleb, I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"No you cant Jayla, your only eighteen what you did was illegal and dumb." I scoffed looking around the room basically at anything but Caleb and the boys. Of course I knew what I did was illegal but I didn't care I was drowning my feelings.

"So what, get over it. I don't fucking care what you have to say."

"Jayla stop acting like a bratty child." I glared at the dark eyed boy, who the hell Caleb thought he was.

"Just shut the fuck up Caleb, I am tired of your garbage I am not a child. Damn it I hate you so damn much." I saw everyone visibly flinch when I said I hated Caleb but I didn't care at all, I hated him so much.

"You know what Jayla. I fucking hate you too, your so a stuck up bitch." With that he walked out of his room followed silently by the boys who all cast me a sad glance. Once they all left shutting the door behind them I broke down in tears, I was so upset.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I rocked back and forth repeating that to myself over and over. I was too busy trying to focus on hating him that I didn't hear the door open or hear the two people walk in until I found myself in a tight hug.

"Shadow, its okay, Shh, baby please don't cry." I knew it was Josh who spoke as he held me; I figured Nala was there as well because her soft hands were rubbing my back. I was so angry, upset and depressed. I didn't know what I could do to make me feel better and it seemed my friends had no idea either.

"Jay how about we go out to Nicky's to forget about all this?" I shook my head burying it into Josh's shoulder as he held me, Nala sighed as I shot down her idea.

"Please come on, you need to forget about all of this in a healthy way no drinking involved." I wanted to deny Josh tell him I never wanted to leave this room, but then I remember whose room it was but I still didn't want to leave. I wanted to lock myself away forever because I felt like I let down everyone.

"Your going Jayla don't argue, go shower while we go and get you clothes." This time it was Axel who spoke, he most have come in the room sometimes during their tries to get me out. I refused to argue with him so I wiped my eyes and walked into the connecting bathroom to take a shower forgetting whose shower it was until I was in it. I sighed as I washed my hair and body thinking about all I had been through in the past twenty four hours, I felt so bad for yelling at Caleb but he was treating me like I was baby. Once I was clean I stepped out wrapping a towel around myself before walking into his bedroom only to greet by him taking off his shirt. He looked at me in shock; he must have thought I left with Nala, Josh and Axel.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he went to leave but I called his name stopping him in his tracks.

"It's your room Caleb; you can change if you want I'll just go back into the bathroom." I went to leave but this time he stopped me, he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"Jayla look, I'm sorry for snapping at you before I was just really worried about you, I don't trust Blaine." I looked at him confused, I didn't know a Blaine so I decided to question him on it.

"Caleb, who is Blaine?" he shook his head and laughed, I was even more confused but than he smiled making me feel like it was all okay.

"Blaine is Aaron's cousin and the British guy from Nicky's, the guys and I saw him leaving with at the bar last night." I was still confused on the going home part but I nodded remembering seeing Blaine and having a conversation with him.

"Oh, and I accept your apology I was complete bitch it's just a lot is going on and I don't know what to do Caleb." He smiled and went to hug me but stopped I smiled thanking him for remembering that I didn't want him touching me.

"I understand, if you ever want to talk I'm here, I mean if you want." I smiled, it seemed like things may actually go back to normal, well as close to normal as they could get in Ipswich.

"Thanks that means a lot." At that moment the door opened and Nala walked in with clothes for me, her face filled with confusion at the sight of me and Caleb.

"Did I interrupt something?" Caleb shook his head, he grabbed a shirt and almost ran out of the room causing me to burst out laughing. Nala walked over to me handing me a black mini skirt and a blue halter top, she also had huge smile plastered on her face.

"It's not like that nala, we were just talking." She rolled her eyes before walking out, how could she think it was anymore. I mean we were only talking so what if we were about a foot apart and I was only in a towel while Caleb was shirtless, that wasn't wrong was it? Than again it does sound a tad bit weird thinking about it from an outside prospective, whatever. Once I was done changing, I threw my hair in a bun because it was still wet from my shower, than I applied some makeup before walking out of the room and making my way down stairs.

When I got down stairs everyone was waiting for me, Sarah sat next to Caleb as if they were a perfect couple and it made me want to scream because they weren't but I ignored it. We all walked out of the house, I got into my car followed by Axel, Nala and Josh who were overly excited about Nicky's which tipped me off, something was going to happen tonight that I probably wasn't going to like. The whole drive to Nicky's was filled with the three of them whispering, I sighed hoping that whatever they planned was not going to ruin my life too much, once I pulled up to Nicky's Nala pulled me out of the car and inside, that's when I saw it the sign for karaoke night.

"No Nala, I am not singing." She didn't care she dragged me over to where the guy who ran the karaoke was and she began to talk to him, I looked at saw everyone else sitting at the table. I did not want to sing because the last time I sang was in front of Chase; I didn't want to do this. Nala grabbed my ahnd and told me to pick a song, I did than walked onto the stage than the song began and I began to sing.

_Those times I waited for you  
Seem so long ago  
Now I wanna be far too much  
To ever let you go_

_No I'll never get by  
I feel it too  
And I guess I can never  
Stand to lose  
__Such a pity say...  
_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you_

How could I have loved someone  
Like the one I see in you  
And remember the good times baby  
Now and the bad times too

These last few weeks  
I'm holdin on  
The days so dull  
And the nights are long  
Guess its better to say...

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you

Cause baby its over now  
No need to talk about it  
Its not the same (its not the same)  
My love for you's just not the same

And my heart  
And my heart  
And my heart can't stand the strain  
And my love  
And my love  
And my love

And my love

Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you

How could I have loved someone  
Like the one I see in you  
And remember the good times baby  
Now and the bad times too

These last few weeks  
I'm holdin on  
It takes a toll  
And the nights are long  
Guess its better to say...

Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you (goodbye)  
Goodbye to you

The whole time I sang my song my eyes were locked with Caleb's and it wasn't until I heard people clapping that I broke away. Closing my eyes tight I smiled before running off the stage and outside away from anyone that could see me cry.


	5. Numb and friends

I am sorry it took so long to post a chapter and that's it not that good but I came up with idea for it randomly so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the covenant characters I just own my Ocs and anyone you don't know.

* * *

Chapter 5: Numb and friends

It had been two weeks since the day I sang in front of everyone at Nicky's and things have finally settled down in my life. My mother was finally out of the hospital and the past problems between the two of us had been solved just in time for the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner. Caleb and I have become really great friends again even with our past problems including my birthday behind us we were able to confide in each other, Caleb and Sarah split but even then we all stayed strong as a group, Sarah and Caleb are still close though which makes it all the better. So basically things have been going absolutely great, my life seemed perfect.

"Are you almost here, its seriously creeping sitting her by myself." I laughed as I drove toward the colony house where I was meeting Nala.

"Yes Nala I'm almost there, go talk to Gorman see you soon." I hung up on her as I drove down the road, it was a beautiful sight to see as the sun set low in the sky causing a purple glow across the sky. I drove in a comfortable silence, letting my mind drift until I finally reached the old house where I saw Nala's Caviler parked in front of the stone wall. Turning off my car, I walked up the path to the old Danvers's house it was quiet so I could only guess that Nala was down in the basement waiting for me and Gorman must have been out. Sighing I walked into the silent house and the silence was soon broken by my scream as I saw Nala laying on the wood floor in front me. With out even thinking I ran to her side and quickly called 911, once the call was out of the way I focused completely on her.

"Nala, Nala please wake up, you have to be okay you can't leave me." Her breathing was shallow, and I began to cry in fear of losing my best friend. I held her head in my lap as I cried until finally the cops and paramedics showed up taking her away from me while I had to answer the police questions.

"Miss. Garwin, you need to tell us exactly what happened." I glared at the officer who made it a point that he didn't care that I was crying my eyes out and that all I wanted to do was be with my best friend.

"Jayla, please just tell us what happened so you can go to the hospital." I looked at Ryan, he was so sweet and I was glad for once that he was a cop.

"I was supposed to meet her here; I was on the phone with her five minutes before I showed up here. When I go here was quiet so I assumed she was downstairs and Gorman was out so when I walked I screamed upon seeing her. As soon as I made sure she was breathing I called 911." The older cop looked to Ryan as if he had worked some sort of miracle, it was like he didn't expect me to listen and cooperate.

"Thank you for tell us Miss. Garwin, now who is this Gorman character you mentioned?" I looked over at Ryan before glaring back at the other cop; he made it seem as if Gorman was a suspect in the attack of my best friend that was complete bullshit.

"Gorman is the caretaker for Mrs. Danvers who owns this place and he should be here." As if on cue the older man walked in with a paper bag in hand and a look of worry etched on his face. Without a second thought I jumped up from my seat and ran to the man who just held me close as I once more began to cry.

"Its okay Jayla, tell me what happened." When I got out of his embrace I couldn't speak at all, I had no voice and tears just continued to rush down my face as he looked around the room. Gorman dropped the bag and went to talk to the officers leaving me alone standing there crying, if I wasn't crying I probably would have walked out and drove to the hospital but it always seemed when I am upset I cant focus. I was broken out of my phased out mode when I felt a hand fall gently on my shoulder, looking up I saw the face of Officer Ryan Lyric.

"You want me to take you to the hospital so you can see her?" I shook my head insisting that my car was there and I could drive but of course Ryan would have none of that.

The first few minutes of out drive was spent in complete and udder silence as we drove away from the colony, I was fine with the silence it gave me time to think but of course Ryan wouldn't have that.

"So what's this I heard about you going out a few weeks ago getting wasted and almost going home with a strange boy?" I groaned leaning down in the seat of his cruiser, I couldn't believe that someone told him about my little adventure. So I had gotten drunk it wasn't the first time but of course the boys had the blow it all out of proportion.

"It wasn't a big deal, I got a little drunk and supposedly almost left with some guy Blaine from school, it's no big deal." That was the end of our conversation; I wouldn't say another word to him no matter how many questions he asked. Eventually he was silent which gave my time to think of who in their right minds would want to hurt Nala and than my biggest question why the fuck didn't she use her ice powers? If I knew anything about my German friends it was that if they were threatened they did not hesitate to use their powers so why didn't she. It was far to confusing and I had to focus on her right now, I needed to know if she was okay. So the whole ride after our conversation was filled with silence as I thought about my best friend and who the hell would want to attack her. Though once we finally reached the hospital I was out of the car and into the main lobby like I had been when my mother was there not too long ago.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nala Hauser she's my best friend and I need to see her." The young blonde girl smiled at me with fake happiness before checking the computer and than she looked back at me.

"She is not allowed to have visitors right now; she is in surgery you have to wait for the doctor." I was on the verge of slapping the fake bitch but I stayed calm and went to sit in one of those stiff chairs just as Ryan walked in. He sat down beside me and picked up a magazine, he was so calm but than again he didn't know her so I guess he should be calm.

"Ryan you can leave I don't know how long the wait is going to be and I'll just call one of the boys to come get me." He sighed not even looking up from his sports illustrated magazine I swear guys are obsessed with sports.

"I called Caleb he and the boys are on their way. He also said he would call your friend Josh and Axel." I nodded and looked at the white floor it hated it and I also hated the sterile smell that filled the room. In all you could tell I was not a fan of hospitals and all I wanted was for the doctor to come out and tell me that she was going to be okay. The minutes ticked by like hours before the doctor in a white stiff lab coat came out and talked to the fake little nurse who just pointed to me. I tensed in my chair as Ryan lightly grabbed my hand for comfort, let me tell it was not fucking helping.

"Hello miss, you're here for Miss. Hauser correct?" I stood up but for a minute I had no voice, I wanted to speak but I couldn't form the words but when I finally did they were broken and shaky.

"Yes, how is she doing?" the doctor sighed and I knew that something was wrong, when a doctor sighs it means something happened.

"I'm sorry we were able to replace most of the blood she lost but she took a bad hit to the head along with many other injuries that will take time to heal but that is not the worst news, your friend has fallen into a coma." I was pissed, I wanted to scream, and whoever touched her is going to die a slow painful death. She was in a coma, a fucking coma I couldn't believe it I had to see her I didn't care if she couldn't hear me.

"I want to see her." The doctor nodded telling me to follow him which obviously I did, I tried not shiver as he led me down the cold hallway which reminded me of all the scary hospital movies I had watched in the past. He stopped at an opened door before he ushered me inside, it was silent except the beeping of a machine and breathing. I took a seat in the chair next to the bed which held the comatose blonde. I wanted to cry so badly but no tears would fall all I could do was look at her as her chest rose and fell. I didn't know what to do, when my mother was here it was so much easier because she was awake, I knew she was going to be okay but its different now with Nala, she wasn't awake and I didn't know if she was going to ever wake up. It was all too much to handle, I just sat there watching her, how long I was there for I don't know but I was brought out of my staring by two sets of rushed footsteps.

"Jayla, there you are. How is she?" I knew it was important that I answer the voice but I couldn't how could, it was like my life was falling apart. Axel knelt beside me taking my hand; I knew he understood what I didn't say he always knew. Josh stood on the other side of Nala's bed and just stared her like I had; I knew he didn't know what to do. The last time she was in the hospital was over Hayden and than it was easier because we knew she would be okay but know we couldn't tell.

"Jay why don't you go out to the waiting room, the boys really want to make sure your okay?" I didn't want to leave the room but I had a feeling that I had no choice in the matter so I stood up from my seat took one more glance at her before walking out into the bright white hallway. I felt like numb like nothing affected me anymore; I was missing my best friend. She wasn't dead but I couldn't talk to her, see her smile or even hear her little giggle when she talked about Tyler, Oh did I forget to mention that Nala was hopelessly in love with Baby boy. Once I was out of the hallway and into the equally sterile waiting room I saw the four boys all pacing worriedly, I guess they grew close to Nala. As soon as my brother saw me he literally ran over to me and hugged me, at first I didn't know what to do I mean I should but I felt dead but eventually I hugged him back.

"Sis, are you okay?" I nodded telling him I was fine, I knew I wasn't but why should I make Reid worry about my well-being, we all should focus on Nala. We both walked over to where the three other covenant members were standing no longer pacing.

"How is she Jay, please tell me she will be okay." I smiled at baby boy I was the only one who knew that he was in love with Nala, of course I couldn't him that she loved him just as much because that would break my promise.

"They say her injuries will heal but she is in a coma." I was shocked at how calm my voice was, I should be crying or at least sound upset but it was like I had no emotion what so ever but none of the boys caught it.

"I hope she is going to be okay." I nodded at Pogue's concern, I love how he may seem like a complete badass but the moment someone he knows gets hurt he is all sweet and kind.

"Hey Jayla when was the last time you ate?" I looked at him confused I didn't see why the last time I ate was a relevant subject but I humored Pogue with an answer anyway.

"Earlier today about eleven, Nala and I were going to meet up for dinner why?" The boys all exchanged glances at each other.

"Well we're hungry so um, Reid Tyler and I will go get some food from the diner up the road we'll be back." They didn't even wait for the answer they just walked out of the hospital. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and sighed, I hated that I couldn't feel anything it was like I was falling apart but I couldn't even feel it. Caleb kneeled in front of me looking me in the eyes, it was weird when he looked in my eyes I felt something but it wasn't what I wanted to feel, what I felt was butterflies in my stomach I shouldn't feel this way especially at a time like this.

"Jayla are you okay?" "Ye.." "Don't lie to me." I glared at him from where I sat, I was mad sure I mean why the hell did he think I was lying I mean I felt fine I felt like nothing was wrong.

"I am not lying Caleb I feel fine I know I should be upset but guess what I'm not." He placed a hand on my knee as if to tell me that I was okay but I just swatted it away and stood up walking away from him. I hated when he acted like a father, I didn't want a father to comfort me I wanted a friend to tell me that I was being dumb. I stared at the white walls before I felt Caleb wrap his arms around me from behind in a hug, than he rested his head on my shoulder like he had some many times when were together.

"Jayla, I know your upset but numb, you can't feel it right now but soon its going to hit you like a ton of bricks. Just know that I am here for you no matter what okay." His warm breath caressed my cheek as he spoke and I could feel myself blush but I didn't want him to think that I liked him so I pulled myself from his arms.

"I know Caleb you're a great friend." Even when I said the word friend it sounded so foreign, I mean I have called him a friend so many times how come this time is sounded so weird.

"Jayla I" Of course he never go to finish his sentence because the boys showed up with food and I finally realized how hungry I was. As we sat in the waiting room eating our food, we were all silent it was if we all had lost our voices or something. As I ate I kept thinking of what Caleb was going to say I mean was it important or just another weird best friend speech about how much he cared and how he was going to be here for me no matter what. After we finished our food Axel and Josh came out to tell us visiting hours were over and only one person could stay over night. I offered to stay, I wanted to stay but no one would allow that instead Tyler stayed saying he just wanted to let all of us rest bullshit he loved her that's why he wanted to be there. After we all agreed that Tyler would stay the night I climbed onto the back of Pogue's bike because he was taking me to get my car from the colony house and he had the fastest mode of transportation.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Nicky's right?" I nodded at Pogue as I handed him the extra helmet, tomorrow was Saturday the start of our Thanksgiving holiday, now don't ask me why they give us a week off but hey I wasn't complaining. My friend nodded and drove off as I stared at the colony house, the lights were all out telling me that Gorman must have been asleep but than I saw it a shadow moving through the woods next to the house, I focused harder on the shadow but it just disappeared. The only reason I could come up with for seeing the shadow was that I had gone completely delusional. So I slipped into my car and closed my eyes for a minute before driving not noticing the shadow on the edge of the forest was staring at me.


	6. Tears and death

Sorry for the delay on an update but I had band camp and school starts again soon, so I have been busy. I hope you all like this chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jayla and the people you don't recognize as well as the plot.

Chapter 6: Tears and Death

Mystery P.O.V

I watched her carefully from the safety of the tress, the way she moved was graceful but he steps were heavy just as I knew her heart was. I wanted to laugh as the boys hugged her before driving off on his bike, he made it all seem so causal but I knew he was feeling something else. I saw her eyes lock on my shadow and a smile formed on my face and I almost walked out to relieve myself to her but now was not the time, I would have to wait right now I had more trouble to cause. Slowly I backed into the forest hiding just as she looked back to where I was standing; she got into her car before driving off into the night leaving me to my business. Once she was out of sight and down the dark road I walked toward the old colony house where my friends waited inside. As I walked in I was greeted with the smell of dust and blood, it must have been from the beating that pretty little German witch took earlier today.

"We got it." My head snapped in the direction of the deep French voice, I smiled at my friend who held the Book of Damnation.

"You would really think that they would check to see if the book was safe, stupid witches." I laughed as I took the heavy book from my friend just as another friend ascended the staircase smirking, he was oddly happy.

"Did you handle the old man?" He smiled at my question, I laughed knowing this time they sent a bigger message than just a beating. He had killed the old care taker, hopefully now the little Ipswich children would realize how big of a threat we were.

Jayla's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning because of the loud knocking on my dorm room door, sighing I rolled out of bed to answer the persistent knocking. Opening the door I came face to face with Tyler, he smiled slightly before walking into my room.

"And I thought Reid was the rude one." Yawning I closed the door before sitting back on my bed, Baby boy leaned against the wall staring at me.

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes at the boy who looked stressed. I laid back in my bed waiting for him to spill his guts like I knew he was going to. I hated to say it but Baby boy was predictable, way too predictable. 3. 2. 1..

"I can't believe she was hurt, I should have been there protecting her. I say I love her and than I let her go gallivanting off by herself, I should have known better. I should have told her how I felt now I mean never get the chance to." I cut him off right there with an icy cold glare; I refused to believe that she wasn't coming back.

"Tyler listen it's not your fault, if its anyone's its mine I was late to meeting her. Also you still have a chance to tell her how you feel because she isn't going anywhere I wont allow it I will do everything in my power to keep her alive." Tyler looked at me concerned as silent tears fell from my eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and pulled me up from my bed wrapping his arms around me tight. He kept repeating that it wasn't my fault as I began to sob into his shirt, I cried until I had no tears left. Once I was all cried out he kissed me on the cheek before walking out my room. I didn't know what to do after he left because I had planned on sleeping forever. Sighing I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a Blue halter top before walking out of my dorm in search of a distraction. After wandering the halls I finally found my distraction, Sarah and Kate were in the library so I went and sat at their table. They both looked at me with concerned glances as they wrote their papers for a class I didn't know.

"How have you been?" Kate was the first to speak, I kind of figured she would ask about my well being but I had no answer. I was fine on the outside I mean I wanted everyone to think I was fine but I wasn't. I was dying on the inside I could possibly loose my best friend so how could I be fine but I wasn't telling them that.

"I'm good, as good as I can be. How are you guys?" they both nodded and answered with generic answers. I noticed Sarah kept glancing up at me from her paper every so often with worry in her eyes. Sighing I excused myself and once again found myself on an adventure for fun. I couldn't find any fun so I found myself back in my room drawing pictures of what came to my mind, first it was Nala laying in the hospital bed and than it was me and Caleb in the waiting room when he had his arms around my waist. When I finished drawing I was glad to see it was time for me to head out to Nicky's hopefully it would be able to entertain me for the night.

Once I arrived at the bar I walked right to the pool tables where my brother and Tyler were talking with Pogue.

"Hey Baby girl." Pogue threw his arms around my shoulders as we watched my brother dominate some innocent person in pool. I leaned my body against his and laughed as people whispered about us, they all thought he was cheating on Kate. Shame on them. After a rather boring game of pool we all found a table to sit at and wait for everyone else, I guess we were a tad bit earlier but hell could you blame us. The whole time we sat there all we did was discuss cars and music, basically anything that could make our minds wander from Nala but she was still in my head. She was in everything I did because I needed her with me it wasn't the same.

Caleb's P.O.V

I walked into Nicky's with Kate and Sarah by my side since I had caught a ride with both of the girls. The bar was crowded like usual with Spencer kids and local kids as well, everyone seemed so calm or maybe they were all wasted I really couldn't tell.

"Hey Guys over here." I looked in the direction from which Pogue's voice came from and I saw him, Reid, Tyler and Jayla all sitting at a round table waiting for us. I smiled as we made our way over taking our seats; I sat across from Jayla while the girls sat on either side of her. The second we sat down the girls all began whispering, no matter how long I was friends with them I would never understand that. I watched Jayla laugh and smile for the first time since we visited Nala yesterday and I had to admit I loved it but than again I loved everything about this girl. Soon a slow song began to play from the jukebox and Jayla's blue eyes lock with mine.

"Dance with me Caleb." It wasn't even a question, we both stood and walked hand and hand to the small dance floor filled with couples. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, than she laid her head on my chest as we danced. As we danced all I could do was smile because my heart was in my throat and I could barley breathe, I only wished I could tell her how I felt. She looked up at me with her sad blue eyes as if she was contemplating something.

"Caleb thanks for everything you have done for me." I nodded again I had no voice to speak she smiled and placed her head on my chest again. When the song ended we stood like that until another song began and we were cut off by Blaine.

"Jayla may I have this dance." Her eyes flickered to mine before she agreed breaking my heart; silently I walked back to the table where everyone was keeping an eye on them. We all watched in silence as they dance and I couldn't' help but feel jealous. I talked to Reid to get my mind of the boy holding my Jayla. The conversation between us was boring but it lasted until the song ended, happily I looked over to the dance floor where a shocked Blaine stood. Jayla was no where to be seen and I was the first to stand and storm over to the shocked boy, when I stood in front of him his shock fell.

"Where is she?" He looked me dead in the eye before pointing to the back exit, sighing I walked through the crowd of people and out the back door. Once I left Nicky's the music faded and the only sound I heard was the sobbing of a sad girl, taking a deep breathe I approached her.

"Jay, Jayla look at me." She turned around from where she stood and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, what she was crying over I didn't know. Without a second thought I pulled the girl into my arms tight, I wouldn't let her go I hated to see her cry.

"Caleb." Was all she said between her sobs as if trying to make sure it was really me, I just stroked her back hoping to calm her down. Her tears eventually stopped and she pulled her self from my embrace, she smiled but it was a dead smile she had nothing left.

"Thanks Caleb you're a great friend, that's why I love you." She laughed before walking back into Nicky's, if only she knew. If only she knew how many times I dreamed of her telling me she loved me too, about how many times I longed for the past where she was mine and only mine. Looking back at the door I walked out into the parking lot, I needed to get out of here, but I had no ride. Quickly I walked back into the Nicky's and approached Jayla I knew if I asked politely she would drive me home.

"Jay, I want to leave and I was wondering if you could give me a ride." She smiled up at me with that dead smile again and nodded grabbing her coat. We both said our goodbye's and walked out of Nicky's and to her car. The drive started out in a silence which I liked it gave me time to think of what to say but of course she spoke first.

"I am sorry about crying before its just, he tried to kiss me and I couldn't let it happen. You know I couldn't fall for someone again." She didn't look away from the road but I could hear the sadness in her voice. I felt horrible because I led her to leave for Germany, where she was first hurt. If I had stayed with her and never broken up with her than she would have never been hurt by Hayden or Chase, I should have been able to protect her.

"I understand, you should have never been hurt in the first place. I'm sorry." She stopped her car on the dark road at fist I thought something was wrong until her eyes met mine.

"Caleb don't blame yourself, its not your fault that I fell for all the wrong people. You didn't make me chose the guys I did, so please don't blame yourself." I wished that it was true but I caused her to leave by breaking her heart I sent her into another mans arms I let the one girl I loved away. I looked over at her as she began to drive once again toward my house. I stayed silent thinking about the past and everything that had happened between her and I. I stared at her as she drove a silent tear falling from her eye, she was hurt far more than I think any of us could comprehend there was so much she had to deal with. I wanted her to stop the car so I could embrace her and never let her go, tell her I love her and that I was sorry for everything I had ever done but I couldn't. I was no longer her boyfriend I hadn't been for months not since that night in June. I shouldn't have let her go but I thought she would be better off without me, she would never have to worry about me dying early and it was bad enough that she had to deal with her own power; she didn't need to worry about me too.

The car was still filled with silence until we pulled up to my house, the lights were on and an unfamiliar car was in the drive way. sighing I looked over at Jayla who smiled at me weakly, she didn't seem to know who the car belonged to either.

"Um, do you want to come in and hang out for a few minutes?" she nodded and stepped out of the car with me just as my mother came out of the house with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Oh good you're here both of you come inside this is important." Jayla and I exchanged worried glances before we both rushed into the house following my mother into the living room where Mrs. Garwin sat. Jayla looked at me with even more worry at seeing her mother, at first I didn't know what to do as she began to shiver so I walked over to her and held her form behind like I had at the hospital. My mother looked at me with a questioning gaze and I just shook my head understanding the silent question. Mrs. Garwin looked at her daughter with sad eyes, she had hurt Jayla just as much as anyone has and I knew this news would hurt all of us.

"Jayla, Caleb I hate to tell you this but the police was called back to the colony house last night from an unknown number and when they got there, they found Gorman dead. He was stabbed to death, they think it's a robbery but nothing that they know of was missing, and they just couldn't check the basement since it was locked." As soon as my mother told us Gorman was dead, Jayla broke down for the second time that night, and I turned her in my arms so she could rest her head in my chest as she cried. I couldn't believe Gorman was dead, he was like my second father and I knew Jayla loved him like father as well; hell he took care of all of us when our parents couldn't. I held her as our mothers exchanged worried glances, this was far too much for her to handle right now, and everyone she cares about was getting hurt.

"I'm going to take her upstairs to see if she can calm down." Our mothers nodded as Jayla's mom pulled out her cell phone most likely to call Reid. I walked with Jayla up the stairs to my room where I place the crying girl on my bed; I sat next to her as she looked at me.

"Why is this happening Caleb, why is everyone I care about getting hurt? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head telling her that she had never done anything wrong, I stroked her hair as her sobs quieted down. She eventually calmed down and sat up looking at me with helpless eyes, I wanted to help her I wanted to tell her it was okay but I didn't have words for it. She pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go she just held me like I was the last thing she had left, I did the same I didn't want to loose her.

"Caleb thank you so much I don't know what I would do with out you, I, I , I" she couldn't seem to finish her sentence, I really wished she would but of course the door opened and a frantic Reid walked in.

"Is she okay, I can't believe Gorman's gone. How is she holding up?" I looked at him from the embrace I was still locked in and I knew my eyes told the story. He sighed and sat down next to us and began to rub his sister's back, she broke herself from our embrace looked at her twin, he wrapped his arms around her telling her its all alright and that he will make it better. He could promise that I couldn't it wasn't my place anymore. I watched as he held her and made her laugh even though she wanted to cry.

"Caleb I'll take it from here, why don't you go get something to drink." I knew he wanted time alone so I nodded and left the two siblings in my room. Once I made it to the end of the hall way I was greeted by a worried Pogue and a teary Tyler, I told them everything I knew and we went into the kitchen.

"I can't believe it, everything is going wrong. Who would do this, it isn't Chase we know that?" I looked at the worried Pogue as I leaned against the counter I had no answer to who was attacking our loved ones but I knew one thing, who ever it was they were going to pay dearly.


	7. Your next

Okay yes I know this is an extremely short chapter but school is hell. And I am sorry for the long long delay. I have so many ideas for this story but I can't do chapters as fast anymore. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own Jayla and my plot that's it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Reid's P.O.V

I always hated funerals, especially ones for a person I cared about most but that's exactly where I am. I stood watching them lower Gorman's casket into the ground flinching every time I heard my sister sob in Pogue's arms. We all wanted to cry but we were men and we don't cry, well not in front of each other we don't. Once the funeral was over I took my sister from Pogue and allowed her to sob into my shirt for a little bit, I felt horrible for her. I stared into the woods surrounding the cemetery when a shadow caught my eye, feeling suspicious I handed my weeping sister to baby boy before I took off in the direction of the shadow. I eventually caught up to the shadow, it turned out to be a boy about my age it blonde hair and green eyes; I was getting a weird vibe so I pushed the boy against the tree.

"What the hell were you doing?" I was angry, some little punk was invading in on a private funeral that he had no business at. Instead of the boy cowering in fear like I expected he just plastered a smirk on his face.

"Looking over my handy work." What the fuck was this prick talking about, Handy work? I punched the guy in the face just to relieve my anger knowing that if anyone found out I would be in trouble.

"What the fuck you talking about?" the guy just smirked again even though I just punched him.

"Your friend, I killed him. I slit his throat with help of course." That same smirk was plastered on the boys face as anger began to well up inside of me. I let my power surface not caring if I was breaking the covenant but as I went to use my power pain shot through me.

"Hurts doesn't not being able to use your power, the little German girl felt like that a first too." The boy who I had pinned to the tree got lose and punched me in the face. I stood there staring at him, why the hell couldn't I use my fucking power. "Your next." He punched me once more causing my mouth to bleed as he ran off laughing.

I spit out blood as I walked back to where everyone was getting into their cars on their way to the Danvers's mansion. I slid into the passenger seat of the hummer as Tyler talked to my sister who was getting on the back of Pogue's bike, thank god I couldn't explain my bleeding mouth to her not yet. I stared out into the forest waiting for baby boy to get into the car; once he was in he stared at me as I spit more blood out the window.

"What the hell happened to you?" I glared at him, telling him just to drive or I would kick his ass. The drive to Caleb's was filled with music from the radio, I couldn't speak I had to explain what happened to all three boys at once. I wanted to tell Jayla about my encounter but I couldn't worry her more, she trying to deal with Gorman's death and the possibility that Nala may never recover.

By the time we reached the house I was no longer spitting up blood but I had a nice busted lip, sighing I got out of the car with baby boy in search of our covenant brothers. We eventually found them sitting out in Caleb's back yard drinking something; I walked over to them and then looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Where is Jayla?" the looked at me confused but just pointed back to the house I nodded, sighing I began to explain to them what happened when I walked off. I told them all about what the guy said, they all tensed up and exchanged worried glances.

"You're telling us you couldn't use at all?" Caleb was frantic; he was worried even more because we couldn't fight with magic.

"Yea I tried and it didn't work but I swear if I ever fight him again I will be fucking prepared." Caleb shook his head at me, what the hell was he doing that for.

"Your not fighting him yet Reid not until we know what we're up against. Until then you are staying with me." Now it was my turn to shake my head, I was not staying here I wanted Jayla to stay here.

"No I'm not staying here, I want to Jay to. Look Caleb I know we have our differences but I trust you to keep Jay safe I know how you feel about her. I'll be fine at the dorms but we are not telling Jayla about this." I didn't know how long I could keep it a secret but I was going to make sure it stayed a secret for as long as it could. All the guys agreed and we walked back into the manor joining everyone as they mourned out friend. As we walked into the living room I saw my sister sitting in the arms of Josh, she was sobbing and out of he corner of my eye I saw Caleb flinch. I knew he wanted to be the one holding her, he loved her and I may not like it but I sure as hell couldn't change it.

"Caleb go talk to her." He just shook his head and walked out of the room, I didn't understand why he was so upset Josh was nothing more than a friend to Jay. Sighing I walked toward my sister followed by Pogue who took her from Josh and hugged her tight. I smiled to myself as I watched them talk, Pogue always made her happy when no one else could. I took a seat on the couch that Jayla had abandoned so she could talk a walk with Pogue; soon I was joined by my mother.

"You okay Honey?" I nodded not looking her in the eye, I was fine but I couldn't help but worry about Jayla. She had gone through so much in such a small amount of time I just wanted her to be okay.

Jayla's P.O.V

I walked out in the backyard of the Danvers home with Pogue by my side, we had been out here for ours but neither of us spoke. We decided silence was better and it was, I didn't have a voice to speak. Finally as the sunset began to set we headed back toward the home.

"Jayla, your brother wants you to stay here for a few nights." I looked at Pogue confused but just nodded my head. I had far too much on my mind to argue with anyone about where I would be staying. We walked into the house to see that everyone had left except the rest of the sons who were sitting in the living room watching T.V. I walked over to the couch next to my brother who was sporting a busted lip. What the hell, where did he get that? But I still didn't question it, if he wanted me to know he would tell me so I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched some stupid TV movie. The movie was so boring that I almost fell asleep during it but my brother got up at the end waking me from my stupor.

"Jayla I'll see you tomorrow at Nicky's right?" My brother asked as he hugged me goodbye, I just nodded as everyone left well minus Caleb because it was his house. I walked back into the living room where Caleb still sat now watching the nightly news, sighing I sat on the couch opposite him, at first he just looked at me before looking back at the T.V.

"Sorry I'm staying here you probably want to be alone right now." I didn't know what else to say I just wanted to break the silence.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're staying. I would be upset if you had to deal with this alone." I nodded; he smiled before turning back to the TV why did it have to be this awkward.

"I'm going to go to bed, good night Caleb." Without waiting for an answer I left the living room and climbed up the stairs to the guest room.


End file.
